Rotating display devices are usefull when mounted on poles or walls to provide schedules for buses stopping near the mounted display device, for advertisements, maps and other information useful to the public.
A number of designs for rotating signs are been described in prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,988 describes a motorized sign comprising a cylinder top and bottom ball bearings for hanging on brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,56 discloses a rotating sign device with a light inside equipped with a coil spring and designed to rotate in a single direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,987 describes a rotating box on a stand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,284 describes a rotating kiosk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,179 describes a rotatable sign having rectangular panels arranged in a triangular configuration, and capable of being rotated by the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,116 describes a rotational support for a conventional flat advertising poster. U.S. Pat. Des. 305,778 discloses a three-vaned carousel on a small stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,219 describes a motor-driven multi-faced sign for mounting on existing sign pedestals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,772 describes a triangular arrangement of rectangular panels capable of rotating on a pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,816 describes a cylindrical rotating sign device having a changeable surface made of louvers. These designs do not appear to provide the type of weatherproof and tamperproof shape or construction required for an outdoor sign available to be touched and manipulated by the public without supervision.
Rotating signs designed for outdoor, public use have also been described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,284 describes a prismatic structure which may be attached to an existing signpost and rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,801 describes a timetable holder comprising a transparent tube which appears to fit closely around a signpost and may be rotated in grooves in a set of sleeves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,671 discloses a similar cylinder made in vertical sections, rotatable in a fixed track around a post. The structure is not enclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,204 describes an enclosed, rotatable domed structure suitable for mounting on an existing pole to display bus schedules and advertising; however this device has a number of drawbacks. It is difficult and inefficient to assemble, requiring placement of numerous bolts and screws. The many holes required allow dust and dirt to enter the interior of the carousel. Due to the placement of its bearings, this previously-known carousel display device has a tendency to wobble. The two-piece construction of the display device described in said patent requires a vertical seam between the pieces, interfering with the ability of sheets of advertising or notices to lie smoothly on the circumference of the carousel, or providing space for only two large sheets of advertising or notices, and the vertical seam may be easily pried apart by vandals. Further, strips of vinyl used for strip signs are deformed over the spots where the bolts used in assembling the display device are placed. This device is also manufactured by a process which forms sprues on the outer surfaces, thus requiring an extra sprue-removal step.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rotating display device which overcomes the foregoing disadvantages, which may be made by modern injection molding technologies for mass production, provides ease and efficiency of assembly, no bolts, holes or seams beneath the vinyl display sheets, improved stability of rotation, efficient manufacture and ease of poster installation, and formed so as to be maximally tamper-resistant.
A rotatable outdoor public information display device is provided which is adaptable for mounting on a support which can be a pole or a set of upper and lower brackets or beams. The device is cylindrical in form, and designed to be secured to a pole inserted into it, or a pipe or other internal support inserted at least partway into the top and bottom thereof attached to brackets or beams affixed to a nearby vertical supporting structure such as a wall. The device comprises:
upper and lower lock plates fixedly attachable to a support, said upper and lower lock plates comprising means for accommodating rotation of the remainder of the device;
top and bottom caps rotatably aligned with said upper and lower lock plates respectively;
a main cylinder comprising poster display spaces removably engageable with said top and bottom caps.
Preferably, the device is designed for manual rotation by the user to view posters affixed around the circumference thereof, although other means of rotation known to the art may also be used. The pole may be an existing sign pole, a light or telephone pole, or a pole included as part of the device. The device may also be attached to brackets or beams holding it spaced apart from existing vertical supporting structure such as a wall or post, said beams or brackets being equipped with internal support members extending at least partway into the top and bottom of the device. The upper and lower lock plates fit around the pole or other support member, e.g. by threading thereon, and are fixedly attachable thereto, e.g. by means of bolt holes in the lock plates. Corresponding holes in the pole or other support member are provided. Preferably, a single bolt hole pierces each lock plate so that it may be attached to the pole or support member with a single bolt secured with a nut. Other means for attaching the lock plates to the pole or other internal support member as known to the art may also be used.
The upper and lower lock plates are preferably made of metal or other strong material including strong plastics known to the art, and comprise means for accommodating rotation of the remainder of the device. Such means include grooves sized to receive therein means on the top and bottom caps for accommodating rotation such as attached ball bearings which can revolve in the groove of the lock plate, or a slider which slides in said groove. Alternatively, the top and bottom caps may be equipped with such grooves, and the lock plates may have attached ball bearings or sliders. Preferably, the upper and lower lock plates are identical.
The top and bottom caps are also preferably identical, preferably sloped or domed to help make the device weatherproof and tamperproof When the lock plates are in place with the means for accommodating rotation thereof engaged or aligned with the corresponding means for accommodating rotation on the top and bottom caps, ideally, any gap between the lock plates and the top and bottom caps will be minimal. Rotatable alignment of the lock plates with the top and bottom caps means that complementary means for accommodating rotation on the lock plates and caps, e.g. grooves and ball bearings or sliders fitting into said grooves, are touching or engaged so that the caps rotate with respect to the fixed lock plates. The ball bearings are seated in the cap (or if the cap contains the groove, the ball bearings are seated in the lock plate), preferably the ball bearings are rotationally seated so that they can rotate but not move around the circumference of the device. At least three or four ball bearings should be used, preferably four, and any number up to the number required to entirely fill the groove, may be used. In the latter case, it is not necessary to provide means to prevent the balls from traveling around the circumference of the component in which they are seated.
The top and bottom caps may be equipped with integral circumferential ridges defining display spaces for strip posters, e.g. posters about 2xe2x80x3xc3x9732xe2x80x3. The diameter of the main cylinder is preferably about 32xe2x80x3.
The main cylinder is designed to provide display space for affixing posters such as rectangular posters of about 10xe2x80x3xc3x9715xe2x80x3. Preferably, the main cylinder is equipped with at least one integral vertical ridge to define two poster display spaces. Additional vertical ridges, as well as horizontal ridges may be provided on the main cylinder to define smaller poster display spaces. The main cylinder may be comprised of separable components, such as three or more cylindrical pieces which fit together.
The main cylinder mates with the top and bottom caps, preferably by means of a rim extending from the outer surface of the top and bottom caps, fitting over a rim extending from the inner surface of the main cylinder. Alternatively, the position of the rims may be reversed so that the caps fit into the cylinder rather than the cylinder fitting into the caps. Preferably, the caps and cylinder are removably engageable with each other so that the device may be easily taken apart for servicing of lighting inside, or for efficient changing of the poster displays by changing the entire cylinder, in the field. In this way, cylinders having outdated posters affixed thereto can be replaced and the old cylinders taken to the factory or other indoor environment for removal of the posters and affixation of new posters in a clean, non-dusty environment where heat guns and other equipment optimal for changing the posters is readily available.
It is preferred that the main cylinder be non-rotatably engageable with the top and bottom caps. Latching means may be provided as known to the art, such as springy flanges extending from the interior of the caps or cylinder having projections which snap into place in corresponding depressions formed as an integral part of the opposite member. Other latching means known to the art for prevention of relative rotation of the parts may also be used.
When the main cylinder is comprised of several cylindrical components, the components are preferably designed to fit together by the same means as used to engage the top and bottom caps with the cylinder, i.e. mating rims and latching means.
The interior of the device is hollow and may accommodate a light source, such as a fluorescent tube, and associated circuitry as known to the art to illuminate the device from within.
The display spaces of the main cylinder are preferably made of a transparent material to allow light to shine through. Posters themselves are preferably made of a vinyl or other waterproof material with adhesive backing.
The devices of this invention may be part of a system also comprising a solar-powered lamp affixed in a container also preferably containing a solar battery above the device so as to cast light on the device. Alternatively, a solar battery in such a container may be used to power a light source inside the device itself. Wires required for powering a light source inside the device may be threaded into the pole itself, when a pole is present, or grooves or holes may be cut in the lock plates to accommodate the wires. It is preferred that no holes to accommodate wires or bolts or other components be made in the display spaces of the device.
The top and bottom caps and main cylinder are preferably formed by casting or molding, preferably by injection molding using molds which do not cause formation of sprues on the outer surfaces of the device. It is preferred that the outer surfaces be completely smooth and that any sprues formed in the molding process be formed on the surfaces defining the interior of the assembled device. The bearing seats for the ball bearings and the horizontal and vertical ridges defining the display spaces are preferably formed integrally with the caps and cylinder in the molding process. Ball bearing retainers known to the art may be placed over the ball bearing seats. The mating rims and latching means are also preferably integrally formed during molding.
The components are quickly and easily manufactured and assembled. Display posters may be affixed to the display spaces by means known to the art, preferably by using posters having an adhesive backing which sticks to the outer surface of the device. Such posters are preferably removable by use of heat. The posters are preferably attached to the cylinders either in the factory or other clean indoor location. They may also be attached in the field. After assembly of the components and affixation of the posters, the device may be affixed to the outdoor support. As will be understood in the art, the foregoing steps may be performed in any order desired, e.g. the components may be partially or completely assembled in the field.
When a member of the public desires to view the information on the posters affixed to the device, he can easily rotate the device by hand to view all sides of the device.
The devices of this invention are inexpensive and easy to manufacture and assemble, and can be mass-produced by modern injection molding techniques with a minimum number of different components. They provide completely smooth display spaces without holes, projections or scars for affixing posters. The enclosed design makes the device weather-resistant and the horizontal joints between components provide much greater resistance to would-be vandals than the long vertical seams of prior art devices which lend themselves to being pried apart. The simple rotational means provided at the top and bottom provide improved stability of rotation, and the shape and rotational qualities of the device are aesthetically pleasing and user-friendly.